It Started With Toast
by DJ-TigerFox
Summary: this is a romance between Crunch and OC Tiger as we follow them through their struggles during the wrath of cortex, cause how can love be paradise on the dark side? Crunch/OC, Slash
1. prologue

It started with Toast - Opening

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

*Sigh how long has it been since I joined Cortex's team I think it was now a year at least, sigh it all started with a slice of toast.

1 year ago…at the Wumpa market

Standing at the entrance of the market, the orange T on my collar shining in the sunlight, my fur flowing in time with the breeze. The day was hot, resulting me in wearing shorts not in my favorite color and a green short sleeved top.  
Looking around I start to walk to the nearest stall filled with wumpa fruit when I noticed the local newspaper on the stall next to me.  
"Local Resident Crash Bandicoot Saves Island Again"  
I just laughed at that knowing that his favorite thing in the whole world was right in front of me, putting the paper back down I looked around just in case I wouldn't have Crash bump into me while I was out shopping. Ok to be honest shopping at the Wumpa Market was a bit dumb as I was only going to buy….well wumpa fruit. Not long ago I found an old family recipe for an amazing Wumpa …..toast ,*I know not the best food idea ever.* picking out some of the freshest and juiciest fruit they had on offer a youngish bandicoot came from behind the stall and walked right to me. She had long blonde hair; she was wearing a light pink crop top and a blue skirt.  
"Hi there buying some Wumpa fruit? Her voice was high and had a sweet tone to it. Looking the size of each one I had picked she took them off me and weighed them together then put them in a brown paper bag. "Err right that will be.." looking around she before leaning in to me "I don't have a bandicoot wearing blue shorts behind me do I?" I take my time to look behind her to see nothing.  
"No, no one is there, why is there a problem? After I had said this she let out a little giggle.  
" oh ok, its just that every time I come to work I seem to have my brother Crash following me here so he can get free Wumpa fruit." She lets out another giggle before telling me the price. " That will be $5" holding her hand out I hand her the money before looking back at the paper then realizing that the person I was being served from was Coco herself.  
"Wait your Coco right? Crash's sister? Taking my money she turns and puts it into a cashier and replies back to me " well I guess I get some of the glory too then" she laughs, " well then have a nice day" she give me a sweet smile and walks off.  
As I turn to walk home I here her voice scream from behind one of the stalls "CRASH! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT WUMPA FRUIT!"  
I try my hardest not to laugh but couldn't help myself, I then resume to walking home.  
I'm walking up the path to the house and catch the sent of the newly bloomed flowers on the trees, cherry blossoms to be correct, they were my favorite plants, the path ended that the front door of the house.  
The house was made entirely out of wood which being surrounded in trees made it feel like part of the woods. Walking up to the door was slightly different this time as just before I got my key out and unlock it I found what looked like a type of gun on the grass next to the path. Just thinking to myself I unlocked the door putting the bag down on the kitchen table before coming outside, looking around then picking up the object and then walking back in.  
The house wasn't really mine it was my brother's but he let me use it when I decided to have a break from DJ-ing for a bit. Looking through the cooking books I managed to hide away from Reko picking up the one called Wumpa Island Specials opening it to page 45 the recipe named Wumpa Toast. Placing the open book on the table I started to get the necessary ingredients, including the Wumpa fruit and place them next to a bowl. Leaning over to look at the book reading the first instruction " bash the Wumpa Fruit till soft and mushy….well that sounds about right" I let out a little chuckle at that point only to finish by feeling sad and lonely that no one was there to hear it.

1 hour later…..

The scent of Wumpa toast had filled the house; the kitchen however was covered in flour and egg as I was never really a good cook to start with. Reaching over to grab a slice of toast I took one bite of it and nearly fell onto the floor, it was good, my cooking was good for a change.  
Meanwhile outside the house a figure had walked onto the path  
"Humm I must have dropped it here somewhere" the voice said in an Australian accent. Continuing up the path the stranger felt some of the petals fall off the nearest tree before looking up at the tree.  
Back inside a had just picked myself up off the floor when I heard some sort of breaking noise and then a bang, I ran to the front door and threw it open to find a half dingo, half crocodile unconscious on the path with a bit of the chimney next to him.  
In a panic I try to look around for someone who could help me when I lose all hope and try to carry him inside.

10 minutes later…. (I'm weak ok)

I walk down stairs after placing him in my brother's bed and pick up the phone when I realize that I didn't think he was just one type of animal so they wouldn't treat him.  
My ears perk up when I hear moaning coming from upstairs. I walk back to the room he was in and knock on the door and walk in to see the creature rub his head.  
"Oh my head" looking around in a panic the stranger asks me "where am I and what the heck happened?"  
"Err" I pause for a bit before saying "you were knocked out on my path by my…. chimney"  
"Blimey I was knocked out that easily" getting out of the bed he holds a hand out  
"The names Dingodile mate" I hesitate accepting his hand but gave in after a bit.  
"I'm Anthony but everyone calls me Tiger as I can get ferocious on the DJ deck" after the handshake Dingo lifts his nose into the air and sniffs round.  
" Wow what's that smell? His tongue hanging out of his mouth  
Almost forgetting I had made some Wumpa toast.  
"That would be my cooking" I let out a little laugh this seemed to make Dingo smile.  
I tell him to follow me downstairs to the kitchen he notices the toast.  
"Oh please tell me that toast" carefully picking a slice up I nod and he takes it from my hand and eats it with such speed it made me happy that someone would actually like my cooking. "It's a bit cold mate" he lets out a sigh "if only I had my gun I could warm it up for ya"  
Realizing what he just said I remembered the gun I found and walked over to the desktop that was in the woodwork room "err it was broken so I fixed it up..if it is yours?  
Taking it from my hand Dingo asked me to open the back door and place a piece of wood on its own, about 20 seconds later he hold the gun up and pulls the trigger and then a blast of fire shoots out for the end of it incinerating the plank of wood, I'm there with my jaw dropped right onto the floor at such a sight and then whistles.  
"Heheh bring out the butter were gonna make some toast!" I laugh at this and he joins in. We stand there laughing for about 3 minutes when he suddenly stops and turns to looks at he the laughter gone from his face and into a serous look, this makes me stop and look quite scared.  
"Err what? Looking at him with the look of someone just about to get bullied.  
"ya say you fixed this right? Holding the gun up "why don't ya join the group?  
I'm just standing there looking puzzled and was just about to answer when Dingo pulls out a phone and starts to talk to someone on it.  
"Hey boss its Dingodile here I think we might have a new recruit" listening in I could only just make out what the person on the other line was saying.  
"Ahh very good Dingodile bring them up here and I'll see if they are fit enough it join the team" Dingo hung up and started to walk towards me before grabbing my hand and then pressing a button on his phone. There was a bright light and the only thing I could hear was Dingo saying "welcome to our place", before everything went black.

I slowly started to wake up and could barely see but yet I could still hear, there was only one voice I could hear, it was kinda low yet it had an idiot tone to it.  
"He cute little foxy, Tiny wanna hug him" there was another voice but this one had a slight insane tone to it.  
"Tiny you can not hug everything we get on this station" this voice ending with a crazy laugh.  
By this time my eyesight had come back and I leaned up only to be met with one hell of a hot tiger standing in front of me making me blush under my fur, luckily my fur was able to hide the blush.  
The tiger all of a sudden picked me up and brought me into a tight hug nearly stopping me to breathe. He put me down when he saw that my face was turning blue. Dizzy from the lack of oxygen I turned around only to see another face, which was blue.  
"heehehe you look just like me now" the strange little creature lifted one of his feet up when I realized he was in a straight jacket. I took the foot hand shook it. "I'm Ripper Roo and that big softy there is Tiny" he leaned in towards me "he's all muscle no brain so he's a bit dumb".  
While this was going on in the main room on the station Dingodile was talking to Cortex about me, whatever Dingodile said about me seemed too impressed and Cortex walked into the room and sighed me up right there and then.

*Well I guess that's how I became one of the team…even if we keep getting defeated by the bloody Bandicoot…sigh maybe this day we will win for a change….Hey we all can dream.


	2. Chapter 1

It Started With Toast – Chapter 1

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Pointing a blue foot towards my direction Ripper Roo started to do his crazy laugh  
"Hey Tiny, he's fallen asleep again" now both Ripper Roo and Tiny looking right at me flat out with my head on the table, my tongue hanging out my mouth drool along with it. Tiny poking Ripper "what he dreaming?" Ripper Roo shakes his head.

*Inside my dream

I was standing in a flower-covered field looking around the beautiful scenery the sky was a perfect blue just like Ripper Roo's fur with the odd cloud here and there, the wind was blowing just right that it felt quite soothing. After looking round I seem to notice that I wasn't feeling so heavy, then I looked down, my eyes bulged wide open to find myself standing, butt naked and blushing wildly.  
I notice that there was a swooshing noise coming from behind me and then smoke appeared I turned around to see a shadowy figure. I couldn't quite see them but I could tell that they were male from the fact they were naked as well, this made me blush even more. From what I could see he was well built and nicely toned.  
He started to walk towards me and just before I could meet this stranger there was a bright light and then the pain had struck.  
"Ouch…" my eyes wide open and looking at the object that had just woken me up only to be met by Dingodile's smerky grin "what the fuck was that for" rubbing the part of my head which had just been struck by Dingo's hand.  
The response I got back wasn't from Dingodile it was coming from the person sat right across from me, it was .  
"You my lad has been asleep through Cortex's big speech and now he has gone to finish some other experiment off" blushing of embarrassment I just let out a little giggle before being hit my Dingo's hand again. Hating that I was being hit again I got up and walked towards the door to leave before turning round and flicking Dingodile the birdie.  
Hearing him shout at the others for what just happened I smile and think about the dream I had "It was going so well and he has to wake me up from it" grumbling to myself I walk into my room and flopped onto my bed hoping I would be able to resume the dream.  
Leaning back up from my bed I notice that the room was slightly different…well from part the room was tidy (for a change) there was a second bed. Thinking nothing of it I lay back down and start to drift off to sleep before being woken for the second time this day by the speakers going off.  
"Tiger get to the control room at one we are having a meeting….AND… don't fall asleep this time". Laughing to myself that Cortex MUST have seen me asleep and was unhappy about it, I pick myself up and start to head to the door when seeing that the other bed was quite large, rolling my eyes I thought to myself that Tiny was moving in (please don't be) but yet again thought nothing of it.  
Looking at the clock on the nearest screen saying I was going to be very late I start running at top speed.  
For about 3 minuets of running I ran round a corner a bit quickly and bumped into something hard yet soft at the same time, falling to the ground and bumping my head (yey second time today) rubbing my head I was offered a metallic hand reaching out to me. Looking up at the object I had just bumped into and was looked back by a pair of emerald green eyes. "You ok?" his voice was a bit deep but had a kind tone to it.  
"Yeah I'm ok" taking his hand and he help me up onto my feet. I was able to get a full look at him: he was well muscled and nicely toned, his fur was purple – brown and creamy white, he was topless and only wore some commando trousers accompanied with some black shoes with white laces. There was a metal ring around his right arm and his left arm was metallic.  
All of this told me that this guy was hot, lucky for me my fur is so orange that he couldn't see me blushing under my fur "err thanks for the help" I said trying to look away, he just stood there and smiled before holding his right hand out.  
"The names Crunch and you are?" shuddering I didn't know what to do one thought was going though my head.  
"God he's hot don't freak out right now…oh my god I'm freaking out ahhhhhhh"  
He started to look confused until he notices me starting to turn red and smiles again  
"Are you sure you're ok? Looking back at him I get all the courage I have left in me I take his hand and shake it.  
"I'm Anthony but everyone calls me Tiger…oh and I'm sorry for running into you but I really must be heading off" with that said I retrieve my hand back and start to run past him and down the corridor.

Meanwhile back in the control room Cortex was starting to get impatient  
"Where the hell is that boy" and like that was my cue to burst in sweat dripping from my face and panting like there was no tomorrow.  
"sorry… Cortex …..I must have …..overslept and don't….. forget my room …is on the other side ….of the station" I walk over to my chair and sit quietly in it only hearing a snigger come from Dingodile.  
Cortex rolls his eyes and starts to speck again. "Right well now you are all here I want you all to meet our new recruit" pointing towards the door it opens reviling a familiar Bandicoot "Everyone meet Crunch Bandicoot"  
Everyone turned in their chairs to the bandicoot standing at the door, my eyes wide open hoping that Crunch would not say that he has already met me in an unwelcomeing circumstances. Crunch just lifted up his left hand in a Hi motion, I'm looking away at this point before hearing the best news all day "oh and Tiger, Crunch will be sharing your room with you".  
Turning to look at the door I was speechless I wanted to say "Your letting this hot hunk sleep in my room with me" but I didn't have the balls to say it and said instead "oh..ok… so that's why my room was tidy when I got there" I let out a laugh and even had Ripper Roo join in with me.  
Cortex looking at me with a confused look but before he said anything he just gave up and explained that he wanted me to show Crunch to his new room, of course I much was willing to help out.  
Thinking to myself lots of things like, I'll get to know him better and does he swing for the team hehehe I'm going to lose it.


	3. Chapter 2

It Started With Toast – Chapter 2

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

It had been about one week since Crunch had moved into my room and I have to say it was going well, one good thing about him…he doesn't snore.  
I put the diary down and closed it and placed it onto the end table next to me "yawn, I think I'll go to bed, its getting late". Walking out of the room I hadn't noticed that the book was on the floor open on the last page.

*****

"Hey Crunch could you help me move this?" Ripper Roo was having a clean out and had started to jump up and down on a table.  
"Couldn't you do it yourself?" Crunch was looking a bit disappointed with his arms crossed.  
"If you haven't already noticed but I'm wearing a straight jacket!" Ripper Roo looking quite angry at this point. Crunch just kept quiet for the rest of the time, Ripper Roo jumping on each of the objects he wanted moving then moving to where he wanted it to be placed.  
It took nearly one hour and by now Crunch was sweating like mad, Ripper Roo was laughing when Crunch left the room. Mumbling to himself "Why the fuck could he not take that stupid jacket off? Sigh I stink, best hit the showers". Walking down the corridor before stopping next to the window looking out at the planet down below wondering what it was like, he sniffed the air pulled a face of disgust and walked into the showers.

*****

Walking over to my wardrobe opening it, clothes falling out in one huge pile of mostly greens and oranges. Cursing I start to pick them back up and placing them in the correct order hoping no one would have seen my little mishap. Done tidying I opened the left door wider and was going grab my bed gown but stopped at the last second.  
Closing the wardrobe I walk over to my bed and take my top off and trousers off, standing there in just my boxer shorts which were plain red and black, slid into the bed and then drifted off into a playful dream, not noticing the figure watching me from the doorframe.

*****

Walking out of the showers with just a towel on Crunch was looking around the lockers for his clothes but not finding anything, looking a bit pissed off he dries what he can and wraps the towel back round his waist and walks out.  
Walking down the corridor Tiny spotted Crunch wearing a towel and pulls a smile and laughs." Crunch lost something?" was the only thing he could say before Crunch snapped at him.  
"Tiny if I find who ever took my clothes I will personally rip their throat out and use their head as a fucking dumbbell weight!" Tiny just stood there with his mouth wide open not expecting to hear such a thing from Crunch.

I wake up only to be wakening by the noise of a flowing waterfall and the song of birds.  
Looking around I find myself wearing my dressing gown and standing next to a bed of roses that were giving of a sweet scent of fresh baked cookies that was starting to make me drool of hunger.  
Reaching out to touch one it moved suddenly making me jump and retreat my hand back, the flower started to float upwards then became a beautiful crimson butterfly and the rest of the roses seemed to join it.  
They all flew over my head towards the bottom of the waterfall were I saw the figure of someone standing under it. I couldn't make out who it was this time but I felt like I was being watched, if this was my sleep why does it feel like someone is watching me sleep?

*****

Sneaking down the corridors Crunch was trying not to get noticed by anyone was walking past the library when in the corner of his eye he spotted one of his shoes by the table in the middle of the room. Looking in the room before entering it to make sure no one was in there walks in and picks up his shoe.  
Looking on the table he sees that the rest of his clothes are on top of it, closing the door Crunch drops the towel and starts to dress himself." I wonder who the hell put them in here?" Picking the towel back up and was just about to leave when he notices an open book lying on the floor near the end table.  
Walking up to it he finds that it was open on the last page, picking it up his eyes open wide…..


	4. Chapter 3

It Started With Toast – Chapter 3

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Being woken up in this place has become a normal thing. Leaning up out of my bed and pealing off the slice of toast that was stuck to my head. Looking at the path which it had been thrown from to see Dingodile sticking his tongue out at me then walking off.

Getting out of my bed I spot that I had a…boy accident in my boxers, looking at Crunch's bed to see him still asleep wondering if he dreams of anything. Walking over to the wardrobe I open it to see that Crunch had started to use it too.  
Opening one of the draws to get myself a clean pair of boxer shorts, I look back at Crunch to see if he was still asleep before starting to take mine off.

Lifting his head up Crunch was letting his eyes get into focus, leaning up he spotted a burr of orange moving about.10 seconds it took for his eyes to focus until he becomes wide awake looking at the now nude fox standing at the wardrobe. "Err Tiger?  
I turn around to see Crunch staring back at me which makes me blush and cover myself up.  
"Heh sorry Crunch, I thought you were still asleep" Quickly getting changed and I run out of the room.

*****

Dingodile was walking into the control room with a big smirk across his face.  
"What have you done Dingo?" was questioning across the table, Tiny was playing with Ripper Roo or was using him as a ball.  
"Heheh I think Tiger likes someone" when Dingo said this everyone turned to the figure standing behind him, arms crossed and foot tapping.  
"Talking about me are we" I was standing there, big grin on my face then punching Dingo in the face knocking him to the floor.

*****

Lying in bed Crunch was thinking about something that he saw the day before.  
Leaning up a bit he reaches under his pillow and pulls out a book, turning it onto the last page.  
Not recognising the hand writing he was more impressed with the drawing of himself in it. "Heh whoever draw this makes me look better then I really do" laughing to himself he gets out of the bed walks over to the wardrobe, just like I did that day, before stopping.

Picking up his trousers he remembers seeing the young naked fox standing right where he was now, this sent a tingle down his spine. Crunch walked back to his bed and was just about to close the book when he spotted that in the bottom left corner, it said A/T love C 4 EVA.


	5. Chapter 4

It Started With Toast – Chapter 4

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

For some reason it feels like Crunch has been avoiding me either that or I have the worst case of BO. I was writing this in my new diary as my old one has gone missing.  
Closing the book I stood from my usual chair in the library and walked towards the door when I start to hear some music coming from the gaming room.

Listening to the voice that sounded too cocky to be Ripper Roo I knew it had to be Dingodile showing off again. Giggling to myself I begin to head to my room to pick up some clean clothes for after my shower.

*****

"Heh I bet you can't beat my score Ripper Roo" Dingodile was boasting about his new high score on DDR Hottest Party 3.  
"Wanna bet" jumping onto the mat Dingodile had just got off, changed the difficulty from Basic to Difficult and chose the same song.

Watching is sheer disgust as Ripper Roo was jumping from one arrow to the next and hitting every single one easily beat his score. Finishing the song Ripper got off the mat and stuck his tongue out at Dingo. Being a bit pissed off Dingo thought that there must be someone on this station who can't be his score.

His timing could not have been better; Crunch walked in and was just about to walk over to the Taiko drum master machine when Dingodile grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Dance mats.  
"Dingodile….what do you want?" Knowing that Dingodile was up to something just went along with it.  
"As you are the newest member here you have to try and beat the high score on this song". Pointing at the TV screen then pointing at the mat Crunch got the idea and accepted Dingo's challenge.

Watching Dingodile was smiling that he knew he had found someone who….his smile suddenly turned into his jaw on the ground at what he saw.  
Crunch was hitting every arrow perfectly and with such ease, 2 minutes later Crunch was standing with his arms folded, big smile across his face, Dingodile looked at the screen to see that Crunch had got an AAA on the song and couldn't say anything.  
"Now if you have finished catching flies I'm going to have a shower now."

Crunch hand just got out of the room when he heard Dingodile yelling at Ripper Roo to go and fetch Tiny Crunch just smiled "He is such a sore loser" laughing to himself he continued down the corridor and into the shower room.

*****  
Walking to my bed to tidy it up as I hadn't done it that day when I look over to Crunch's bed to see it not tidied and took it from the kindness of my heart to tidy it for him (not like I do it in real life).  
Moving his pillow back into its correct place when I spot a familiar book under the pillow to see it opened onto the last page.

I panic a bit just to find out that Crunch knew I kinda liked him I placed it back under the pillow walked quickly to the wardrobe, grabbed my clean clothes and walked out of my room and headed to the showers.

*****

I was putting my clothes into my locker when I hear running water, standing in the nude I started to sneak round to the showers and peep around the lockers and blush madly to find Crunch but naked and holing hotter than ever.

The water running down his body made it shine, his fur closer to his body making his muscles look more defined than ever, and he butt was so cute (oh I'm drooling again)  
I watch him closely waiting for my moment. He turned off the shower he was using and wrapped a towel around his waist then walked round towards the lockers from the other direction.

That was my cue to sneak to the shower and turn it on, nearly shouting because the water was cold I take a step back and waited for the water to warm up before getting back under.  
The water was so soothing and it made me forget that Crunch was still in the locker room. Rubbing my body to get my fur wet the warm water was making the room steamy; this made it hard for me to notice the person sneaking towards me.

Thinking to myself of how I explain to Crunch about the diary I get a bit of a shock when I get a metallic arm placed on my hip. I try to turn round when I get another arm on my other hip and felt a body pressed against mine, someone whispered into my ear "Why didn't you tell me?"  
I looked at the hands that had hold of me when I noticed that the left one, the fur was a purple-brown. I tried to turn round being able this time to have tow emerald green eyes looking back at me.

Blushing I tried to speak only to have Crunch place single finger on my muzzle and smiled. We just stood there looking into each others eyes the shower spraying us with warm water. Crunch removed his finger from my muzzle gave me another smile before leaning in and placing his lips onto mine.  
Blushing, shocked and my heart racing my dream was coming true, closing my eye I accept the kiss.

5 minutes later Crunch ends the kiss and stares into my eyes before I melt into the arms of my lover.


	6. Chapter 5

It Started With Toast – Chapter 5

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Opening my eyes to find myself lying in bed, leaning up I look over to Crunch's bed to see him fast asleep. Looking at my clock which read 1:13am, falling back onto my pillow looking disappointed "It was a dream" my eyes starting to fill with tears "but it felt so real. Placing my head on the side looking away from Crunch, a tear crawling its way down my fur covered face only to cry myself to sleep.

Waking up from the sunlight beaming in through the window, my eyes still wet and now sore from the tears last night. Holding my hand up over my eyes to keep the light out lean up out of my bed with my other hand I reach out to grab my trousers I had placed on an end table. Leaning too far I fall out of the bed and land face first onto the floor.

Cursing the floor and rubbing my nose I pick myself up off the floor only to hit my head on the end table "Today's not going well". I slip into my trouser and grab myself a top before looking towards Crunch's bed which was empty. "He's up already?"

*****

"Does he really like me?" Crunch was thinking, looking out of the window in the library. Knowing that I would be coming to write in my diary he stood there waiting for the moment to arrive. 10 minuets had passed and Crunch was starting to get impatient for me to arrive, looking from the window to the door hoping I would be coming in before looking back out of the window.

Walking in, almost surprised to see Crunch standing by the window. I walked towards my usual seat when he looked at me and just smiled; I smiled back and gave a little wave. Reaching my seat I opened the book with my left and a pulled out a green pen with the other, looking over at Crunch to find that he was still looking out of the window.

Looking at my reflection in the window Crunch was waiting till I had started to write in my diary. I lifted the book over my face in an odd fashion to try and keep some of the light out of my eyes. Looking puzzled Crunch started to make his move. Walking slowly he grabs a book from the shelf and sits in the chair next to me.

Listening to his movements, from under the book I look in his direction I watch him sit in the chair, I look at the book he was (faking) to read was about body building, this made me blush. I moved the diary to my lap and started to draw a picture occasionally looking over at him to se if I have drawn him right.

I looked over one time to many only to have him look back at me, both of us blushing. That were it I just had to ask him, but before I could he moved to the sofa on the opposite side of me. While he was walking I was able to get a lovely view of his muscles, this made it easier to draw him. Crunch moved deliberately and caught a glimpse of the drawing and smiled before sitting down on the sofa.

Looking back at the drawing I frowned at it and ripped it out of the book. Looking at me while I was doing this Crunch let out a laugh "what am I to hard to draw?"  
Blushing I just nodded, what he did next took me by surprise, he got up and walked to me then picked me up, doing this my nose touched his and this made me blush even more.

Placing me onto the sofa he sat next to me, one arm over the back and the other over the arm of the sofa like in a pose.  
"Well are you not going to draw me" Crunch winked at me, I tried to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dream, when it hurt.  
"Ow" looking confused Crunch moved his arm from behind the sofa and placed it on top of my head and started so ruffle my hair. Thinking to myself I spoke out loud "This is not real I'm still dreaming" tears now filling my eyes, Crunch reached out and lifted my chin up.

"This isn't a dream and last night wasn't either" he said this made my heart melt how kind he was being. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine, this feeling was just like what happened in the showers.  
Realising from the kiss I lean away from him and look away. Looking confused Crunch thought he had just done something wrong until he heard me burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry I bet you think I'm such a wuss." I started to get up from the sofa.

Crunch stood up and grabbed my arm stopping me from moving before getting up from the sofa and pulling me into a hug.  
"No Tiger I know your not a wuss, I have liked you ever since you bumped into me that day"  
Hearing this along with his heartbeat helps me clean the sadness from me.  
I looked up at him and stared into his eyes "Crunch…I'm sorry for acting this way….it's just I have never felt like this around someone before especially someone as….*blush* hot as you."

Crunch blushed and laughed "well one thing you need help on is trying to draw me" we both laughed at this, one thing I knew about myself was that I could not draw even to save my life.  
Crunch stopped laughing all of a sudden and blushed before he said something that would change my life.  
"Err…..Tiger?" I looked at him and tiled my head to the side "do you want to….be my boyfriend?"

I just looked at him, my eyes wide open, blushing like hell. It went quiet in the room for close to 6 minuets before I gave my answer.  
"Will you accept this as my answer" I stood on my tiptoes to reach him and kissed him on his lips.


	7. Chapter 6

It Started With Toast – Chapter 6

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Rolling over nearly flattening the young fox next to him Crunch was surprised to find me sleeping next to him.  
I have been going out with Crunch for only 3 days and he ended up pulling our beds together. Leaning up out of bed looked back at me fast asleep, smiling he kissed me on my forehead before walking over to the wardrobe.

Opening it he looked at himself in the long mirror that was placed on the right door. Blushing he looked at himself in the mirror then down at himself noticing that he had a tent in his boxer shorts. Putting on some trousers hoping that is wasn't still visible he walked slowly to the door, turning his head "I'm sorry Tiger" and walked out of the room.

*****

"Cortex are you sure that he will be able to use the elementals?" Uka Uka had not long come back from releasing the elementals.  
"Yes Uka Uka I made him capable of using them to crush that blasted Bandicoot" Cortex was laughing when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" The door opened to reveal Crunch standing at the door.

Crunch was looking sad and walked in before sitting in his chair now placed next to mine in the control room. Cortex looked confused "have you told him?" Crunch shook his head  
"No but it's probably the best if he didn't know….wait how did you….?" Cortex pointed to Dingodile's picture that was above his chair.

"I'll kill that asshole" Crunch was thinking to himself. He was sitting there for nearly 20 minutes listening to Cortex talk about extreme power and killing Crash Bandicoot so he may be rid of him forever. "And what do I get out of this?" Crunch had folded his arms.  
"You will be able to see what it is like on a planet" Crunch had only been on the station and never seen the world below.

*****

Moving my hand rubbing the empty bed next to me, I open my eyes hoping to see Crunch next to me, finding him not there shocked me. Sitting up in bed I look around the room hoping to see him I start to get worried that he was nowhere.  
Jumping out of the bed I get my clothes and put them on before running to the library knowing that was our favourite place.

Running into the library I looked around for Crunch and failing, I walk over to the window. Looking out of it I hear the intercom go off "ship 1 leaving station" having a confused look on my face I notice a space ship flying away from the station.  
Being a Fox has its advantages, I look closely at the cockpit a notices a familiar Bandicoot driving it.

Growling to myself knowing where he was going I walked out of the library and headed to the control room.  
"Cortex do you think he will destroy that Bandicoot?"  
"I'm positive Uka Uka he will not fail me, unlike the rest of them" none of them noticed me standing by the door, I run to Cortex and grab him by the neck. Surprised by this Cortex couldn't do anything as I had my claws out close to his neck, all I had to do was tighten my grip and I would have drew blood.

"Where the hell has Crunch gone" I was growling by now my fur slowly changing from normal orange to a dark grey, my eyes were full red and my fangs grew longer and sharper.  
Choking under my grip Cortex tried to get out of my grip "He's gone down onto the planet, he's going to rid me, I mean us of the Bandicoot" pointing at the map of Wumpa Island that had appeared on the screen I noticed a mark on it.

Loosening my grip on his neck I slowly start to put him down. Walking away from me Cortex rubs his neck "Why don't you go watch then if you are that worried, I'm sure watching your boyfriend kill Crash Bandicoot would make you feel better?"  
I look at the ground, blushing and then give and evil smile before turning and walking out of the room.

*****

In the Station Port, Ripper Roo was jumping up and down on my ship trying to stop me from going down onto the planet. "Why do you have to go after him?" Putting on my suit I pick up my helmet and turn to look at Ripper Roo.  
"If you really want to know…I don't think he's going to beat Crash and I don't want him to get hurt"  
Ripper Roo was looking at me confused then I realised what I just said." Wait did I just say that?" he nodded and I walked to my locker and banged my head on it making Ripper laugh.

Tiny was walking in when he spotted me banging my head on the locker. Looking confused he walked over to me and picked me up stopping me from continuing.  
"Why Tiger bang head?" I just turned my head to look at Tiny and just grinned.  
Slowly turning blue I get Tiny to put me down, picking up my helmet again before Ripper Roo said I looked like Fox McCloud, hearing this I looked in the mirror nearby and laughed.

Walking over to my ship clicking my fingers the cockpit opened and I jumped in ready to go down to the planet below.


	8. Chapter 7

It Started With Toast – Chapter 7

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Laughing to myself, sitting in my cockpit, turning on random switches, them my ship suddenly roared into life. The station intercom spoke as the main door opened. My ship slowly lifted off the ground, the station lights making the greens and oranges shine like neon.

My ice blue eyes watching from behind the visor of my helmet, pushing the joystick forward, the ships engine bursting out blue flames and started to slowly pick you speed, shot out of the station.  
"Ship 6 has left the station".

Pulling the joystick with my right hand, to the left, the ships responded by turning left too. It was now facing the blue planet below. Smiling to myself I just watched as a little island came into view. Thrusting the stick down away from me, I made my way to Wumpa Island.

*****

"Humph I was told to wait here…..it's been 3 hours now!  
Crunch was getting impatient and had started to do pull ups on a nearby branch out of boredom. Turing his head, Crunch spotted some nearby bushes move, lowering himself and getting into a fighting pose, he was waiting for the creature to come out.

A small brown mask with orange horns floated up out of the bushes.  
"Huh what you looking at punk?" the strange mask said to Crunch, not looking impressed.  
"Who the hell are you; I've been waiting here for 3 hours, now if you were the one I was supposed to meet you have a lot of explaining to do! He had his arms crossed and was scowling at the mask.  
The names Rok- ko I'm the earth mask and let me guess, you're the guy Uka Uka told us about?

Crunch looked confused at this and rubbed his head with his metal arm. "Huh what do you mean us? Rok-ko just laughed and started to float away from Crunch making crunch follow him. Silence was bestowed about them both as they continued to walk through the jungle. Rok-ko stopped at the entrance of some sort of arena causing Crunch to walk into him.

Looking around Crunch noticed that the arena was in the shape of some sort of bowl.  
"This is my arena and Crash Bandicoots grave" Rok-ko let out a laugh that echoed throughout the place.

*****

Landing in an open field I jump out from the cockpit already stripped out of the suit  
The green scarf connected to my collar fall slightly after me, the grass feeling slightly strange under my paws, the wind blowing my fur ….it felt so nice.  
"I miss this place"  
Dropping my ears remembering my memories here an ice tear falls down my cheek, falling off me onto a rose flower turning it into ice.  
"hehe my bad"

Walking to a familiar part of Wumpa Island I notice a small house next to a beach. Curiosity taking over I walks slowly towards the door, the sand tickling my paws. I wasn't even that close before getting hit in the faces by something orange running into me. "What the?!

Rubbing my head a fingerless-gloved hand reached out to me *heh sound familiar*  
Looking up a pair of green eyes looked back, taking the hand the orange creature helped me up.  
"Thanks for the hel…" my eyes opened wide at the person who just help me up.  
Being in Cortex's team for over a year you kind of learn of what he looks like, the orange fur, red shoes, blue jeans, fingerless gloves and the green eyes.

I've never really met him before but here right now in front of me was Crash Bandicoot himself. Looking at him I kind of found out he looked cute in person, blushing to myself I started to back away and started to talk in my head.  
"No you're going out with Crunch and Crash is the enemy snap the bloody hell out of it!"

Looking at me Crash pulled a confused face before a small mask floated next to him.  
"Crash what's going on…..you!" The mask floated in front of me looking angry.  
Backing away looking around thinking of which direction I should run in. I was just about to run when I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm causing me to be fall back.

Waiting for the ground to hit me I closed my eyes only to feel a furry arm catch me. Opening my eyes I saw had Crash look back at me making me blush.  
"Crash…what are you doing? Aku Aku looking confused until suddenly he opened his eyes wide.

Crash lent down and placed his lips onto mine causing me to blush madly. Many thoughts where travelling through my mind right now but for some strange reason I accepted the kiss…hell I even joined in.  
*voices in my head* "What the hell are you doing, Crunch! Crunch is your boyfriend, why the fuck are you kissing Crash!  
"3 days with Crunch and your already cheating on him….with the enemy".

At that moment I snapped back into reality I ended the kiss. Looking confused Crash let me get back to my feet. Walking backwards I dash off into the nearby trees, Tears filling my eyes as guilt took over.


	9. Chapter 8

It Started With Toast – Chapter 8

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Running, sweating the guilt was killing me, I ran as far from Crash's house as I could.  
The guilt took over; I hadn't noticed a tree root sticking up out of the ground until I saw the ground race towards me.

Landing face first into the ground, closing my eyes, filling up with tears. I just laid there waiting for my guilt to consume me. Listening to the wind blowing between the trees, I wimpered loudly like a new born pup to its mother.

*****

The noise echoed throughout the jungle until it reached the arena, it bounced off the bowl like walls. Listening to the wimpering Crunch recognised it.  
"That's Tiger!" running to the entrance before being blocked by Rok-ko "Hey out of the way" he swung his hand trying to move the mask.  
"aww what's the matter punk, does the big bad bandicoot have a soft side."

Growling at the mask, Crunch shoved past and ran outside. Looking around he perked his ears up when the wimpering sounded again.  
Running towards the direction of the noise he hadn't noticed Rok-ko smile evilly before disappoint.

*****

Still on the ground I had curled myself up and hugged tightly onto my three tails. My eyes were open but my vision was blurred due to the tears, feeling ice tears mixed with normal tears slide down my fur covered face. At the single touch to the ground, my head was inside of a pool of ice.

The wind had stopped; the only noise that could be heard was my wimpering. Still curled up my ears perked up at the sound of oncoming footsteps. Closing my eyes I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me or fall into a deep sleep.

The footsteps were getting louder; waiting for them to reach me I could only hope it would end my life. The footsteps stooped next to my head, silence there and nothing more. I felt a pair of hands pick my up, I could feels someone's chest raising and falling while they were breathing.

"Hey you ok?" opening my eyes, I was looked back by a worried looking Crunch. Holding me into a hug he felt one of my ice tears fall off my face and land onto him. He leaned in, wiping the tears away and placed his lips onto mine.

Closing my eyes remembering the event before, guilt was starting to build up again. Ending the kiss Crunch smiled and carried me to the arena.


	10. Chapter 9

It Started With Toast – Chapter 9

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Somewhere on the station, Uka Uka and Rok-ko were chatting.  
"You have sent us some wuss who cares more about some stupid fox and you're expecting us to give him our powers." Rok-ko was complaining about Crunch's sudden departure.

Uka Uka could only listen to Rok-ko's complaining before something clicked and he had a clever plan.  
"Ok Rok-ko I've got an idea maybe we can you him to our advantage."  
Laughing out loud Uka Uka ordered Rok-ko to go back to the island and continue with the mission.

*****

Sitting down and placing me on his lap, Crunch rubbed his chest to remove my ice tears from him.  
Being silent I was looking away from Crunch still thinking of the moment I kissed Crash. Thinking to myself picturing what it would have been like if Crunch was there. I shook my head at the thought.

"Should I tell him?...no I can't it would kill him…and he would kill me!"  
Talking to myself in my head I turn myself so I was facing Crunch. Nervous as hell I get the courage to ask him something.  
"Err Crunch?" he looked at me with a puzzled look "just out of curiosity…what would you do if I ended up cheating on you?"

Opening his eyes wide before leaning in looking angry at me, I could hear a low growl coming from him. Looking scared I tired to lean and move away from him when he took me by surprise and pounced onto me.

Crunch had pinned me to the floor, teeth bearing and I could now hear the growl. I watched had I saw his arms tense up showing his muscles more and I could see veins starting to show.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Looking even more scared than ever I never knew he would take it this way. I tried to move under his strong arms with no success.  
"What am I not good enough for you!"

Crunch moved his metal arm from the side of me onto my neck.  
"After all that I've done for you" he tightened his grip.  
Panicking, I grabbed hold of his arm with my free paw trying to remove his arm.

The pain struck as his claws pierced my neck drawing blood, wimpering, tears filling my eyes, with as much breath as I could get out I tried to calm Crunch down.  
"Crunch please your hurting me…snap out of it please" tears falling down my face hoping he would stop.  
Spotting the blood, Crunch snapped out of it and stopped. Opening his eyes wide realising what he has just done, he stood up off me and backed away.  
Breathing heavily getting my breath back I slowly stood up looking at him scared, he was too.  
Suddenly running to me Crunch pulled me into a hug, tears falling down his face.  
"I am so sorry Tiger" all I could do was cry with him.  
Looking into his eyes I smiles and nuzzled my head into his chest.


	11. Chapter 10

It Started With Toast – Chapter 10

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Laying on his bed, Crash as staring at the ceiling, thinking back to his encounter with me.  
Felling a tingle shoot down his spine, Crash smiled, listened to see if anyone was coming before moving his right hand and unzipped his jeans.

As he alwaysed went commando, Crash was able to pleasure himself right there and then.  
Hearing moans coming from Crash's room, Coco walked slowly and quietly to her brother's room. Peeking around the doorframe she opened her eyes wide.

Leaning in just outside the door blushing, she hoped she was dreaming.  
"Please say he wasn't jacking off."  
Peeking back in, she spotted a small picture of someone.

Hearing s loud moan come from Crash, Coco knew he must have finished.  
Leaning back in, she spotted Crash fast asleep and covered in his own mess. Giggling to herself she knew this was the best time to grab the picture.

Tip toeing to his bed, she reached over him and picked up the picture.  
Looking at it something in the back of her mind clicked.  
"I remember serving him last year…..oh my god I served him and didn't even recognise him from the gigs."  
The picture was of a young, around teenage, Fox DJ who had green neon words behind him saying. "DJ TIGER"

*****

The bandicoot next to me was fast asleep; I slowly got up from next to Crunch and walked over to a single placed thrown inside of the arena. Sure it was an odd place to put one but I didn't mind. Smiling to myself I sat in it and did a miniature evil laugh and pretending to stroke some animal of some sort.

"Hey what are you doing in that!"  
Jumping out of my skin as the small mask floated in front of me. Dropping my ears I started to stand up out of the thrown when out of nowhere a small meteor landed in front of me causing me to stay seated on the thrown.

"Stay there, the shows about to begin."  
Looking confused he floated towards Crunch and started to hit him on his head. "HEY MUPPET, WAKE UP!"  
What happened next was so funny I fell off the thrown; Crunch punched Rok-ko and sent him into the nearby wall.

At that moment there was a bright light and there standing in his atlas sphere was Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku.  
"Rok-ko, give up we have 5 of the power crystals which is enough to seal you away again."

Smiling Crunch looked back to me and winked at me.  
"So you're Crash Bandicoot….I expected you to be bigger, this is going to be a walkover" when he said that Rok-ko floated round him and he went into a stone bolder, just like Crash's sphere.  
The battle had begun.


	12. Chapter 11

**It Started With Toast**- Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** any characters and locations you recognise aren't mine

All I could do was watch as my boyfriend and someone who liked me battle each other.

I saw 3 gray rocks roll into the arena, at the same time Crunch made his move.

Rolling fast at Crash hoping to hit him but missing him barely.

Crash rolled into a rock while dodging Crunch's attack and it changed from gray to a dark blue colour. Not long after Crash had hit a rock Crunch too rolled into one changing it orange and burst into flames.

From the corner of my eye I spotted a small screen on one of the arms of the throne with the statistics of the match.

At the top of the screen was the gray rocks, one was blue and another was orange, the one in the middle was still gray. On the left side of the screen I had an image of Crash's head and 100%, thinking to myself that must mean that's his life. On the other side of the screen was an images of Crunch's head, however instead of there being a percentage, there was a green bar to show his life.

"Let's hope that won't go down."

Another blue rock was added to Crash. Starting to panic I stand up and shout to Crunch hoping he would hear me.

"Leave the bandicoot and go after the rocks, I think if Crash gets them all blue it's going to hurt"

Watching, my words would not mean anything to him. The orange rock went out and changed back into a gray rock. Dropping my ears I knew what was bout to happen.

Watching as the last gray rock rolled towards Crash, all I could do was wait for him to hit it. Seeing his chance Crash rolled towards the rock and slammed straight into it. All three blue rocks stopped rolling and flew into the air.

Aku Aku knew it was his turn to have fun, flying towards Crunch he shattered the boulder and then out of nowhere a small blue meteor shower began to fall on Crunch. Falling to the ground, I looked back to the screen and watched as 1/3 of the green bar vanish.

Pulling himself up, Crunch called Rok-ko and the whole process began again. This time I watched 4 gray rocks appear all rolling out in different directions. Placing my paw on my head as I was getting dizzy from watching everything in the arena roll round in circles. I rested my head on one of the arms to let the dizziness go away.

Putting my paws on my head again, I closed my eyes waiting for the battle to end. A moment passed and I heard a shatter and mini explosions. Looking back up I saw Crunch lying on the ground, looking back at the screen I saw that Crunch had only 1/3 of the green bar left while Crash had 70% left.

Counting 5 rocks this time knowing that this was going to be the last time they will roll, sadly already aware of the outcome. Staring into space I hadn't noticed Aku Aku float next to me.

"What are you doing here?" When he said this it made me jump before looking confused, that's when he read my mind.

"So...you're dating Crunch, different I guess" thinking back to the event outside the house "but wait, what happened outside the house?"

Blushing I just sat there silent thinking of how to respond to this.

"That was just a mistake; he properly thought I was Tawna or some other girl."

Aku Aku let out a laugh and smiled.

"What I'm about to say is something that not a lot of people know this but, Crash didn't mistake you for anyone one else." He paused for a second "Crash is gay and thinking back to how many pictures of you he has and how many of your gigs he has been to I would say he likes you."

Sitting there my eyes wide open, blushing like mad, this was the first time I was speechless. Looking back at the battle watching Crash roll around. Thinking to myself what my life would have been liked if I hadn't joined the team and went out with Crash. "I'm sorry...I never knew he did..." dropping my ears counting back to how many gigs I have done.

Looking back at the battle, Aku Aku started to feel sorry for me.

"Why don't you quit then, join our team?" looking at him with a horrified look and shook my head.

"I couldn't Cortex would kill me...and it would heartbreak Crunch" looking at the floor dropping my ears, tears filling my eyes "I don't want to leave him"

Nodding Aku Aku understood and blew at me. Looking confused I look at the object that appeared into my paw, looking back up I spot that Aku Aku had floated over to Crash. Opening my paw I see a little ice figure of a demon fox resembling me. Smiling I clench it tight and closed my eyes.

Hearing another shatter and more mini explosions I look up to see Crunch lying on the ground unconscious and Rok-ko getting sucked into some sort of portal. Dropping my ears I watched as Crash walked out of his atlas sphere and over to Crunch looking at him. I got a cold shiver down my spine when he turned and looked up at me.

Walking to the edge, I walk too far and slip as a small part of it crumbles away. Screaming I close my eyes waiting to hit the ground. Watching me fall Crash runs and holds his arms out ready to catch me. Feeling myself hit something soft, I open my eyes to have Crash look back concerned.

Nuzzling into his chest, tears filling my eyes "Crash I am so sorry, I didn't know you liked me, if I knew I would ha..." Crash had placed a finger on my muzzle and smiled. Looking back at Crunch hoping he wouldn't wake up while I was doing this, leaning up I placed my lips onto Crash's.

Looking at me confused and worried he let me down and pulled me into a hug. I keep looking back to Crunch hoping he can't hear this. Standing back from Crash I look at him dropping my ears. "You best go before he wakes up". Nodding he walks up next to Aku Aku, there was a bright light and they where gone.

Looking at the figure in my paw I noticed that instead of it looking more like a devil fox one of the wings had changed into a feathery wing. I walked slowly over to Crunch's unconscious body and sat down next to his head. "aww he looks so cute like that" giggling to myself I rub his head thinking of how would I explain this to Cortex.

Pulling out a button from my pocket I press it, there was a sudden blast of wind as my ship floated into the arena. The cockpit opened and a metal arm moved out and picked Crunch up placing him into the cockpit. Running and jumping into my ship I press the button again to close the cockpit.

Looking over my shoulder seeing him still out of it, I reach under my seat and pulled out my space suit. Sliding my legs into it and up to my waist I growled knowing what I had to do next. Taking off my green jacket I throw it over me and it lands on Crunch's face. Holding one of the sleeves I got a shock when I had a purple furred hand placed on my shoulder.

"You have some explaining to do" I slowly turn my head to come face to face with one hell of a pissed off Crunch. Dropping my ears in look down at the floor and start to wimper as I felt him tighten his grip on my shoulder.

"Crunch...I don't know what your on about? I was trying to act innocent.

I could hear a low growl come from him and started to panic.

"Drop the act Tiger I know you kissed Crash!" he was right next to my head and from the corner of my eye I could see his teeth showing.

I just sat there silent listening to his growls.

"I...I'm sorry" an ice tear slowly made its way down my face; I felt his grip loosen a bit. I felt a kiss on my cheek, turning my head I looked at him right in the eyes almost being hypnotised by them. Placing a hand on my face he started to rub my cheek.

"It's ok Tiger...just make sure he doesn't hurt you...or next time I will kill him...was he better than me?." Smiling I just looked and winked at him.

Holding me in a hug I flicked a switch to make my ship come alive.

"Err Crunch...could you not please have a boner right now...it's very distracting". Laughing Crunch lent back and we slowly made our way back to the station, both of us with the feeling of dread.


	13. Chapter 12

**It Started With Toast**- Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Crash Bandicoot and related characters

"Ship 6 has entered the station."

That was the first thing we both heard making us both fill with dread of fear. Looking down to my left I saw Cortex with his arm crossed and looking pissed.

"Crunch...please forgive me" dropping my ears I leaned over my chair and punched him in the face knocking him out. Sitting normally, the ship stopped moving and the cockpit opened slowly.

Looking at Cortex I dropped my ears and climbed out.

"Cortex please it's not what it looks like..." he just put up a hand and shook his head.

"Tiger I know what happened...*sigh* just go to your room" Hearing this made me feel like I was engulfed in darkness and hatred, I took off my suit and threw it into my locker before walking slowly out of the room and towards my room.

"Cortex wasn't that a bit harsh on the young lad I mean he only went to watch?" asked looking confused.

"No , he needs to be alone for when it happens". Everyone who was in the room at that moment all looked confused, even Crunch did as he had only just woken back up.

"When it happens...what's wrong with Tiger?" Crunch thought this in his head before climbing out of the ship and receiving a huge yelling from Cortex.

Laying on my bed only in my green boxer shorts gazing up at the ceiling talking to myself. "Crunch is going to get yelled at...and it's all my fault for not helping him." I had started to cry before leaning up and looking into the mirror I had Tiny put up for Crunch to pose in. Suddenly I feel my hard beat get faster and my entire body becomes warm. "Huh...*pant*...why do I feel like this?" I stand up off the bed and slowly begin walking to the door when the pain struck.

"AAAAHHHHH!" collapsing onto the floor.

Outside and not far down the corridor, Crunch's ears perk up.

"Tiger?! Hand on I'm coming" he starts to run towards the room. Trying to pick myself up I feel a massive pain coming from the right side of my back.

"AHH...*wimper* no..not now, my spell should have lasted much longer..Ahh!"

Bursting into the room Crunch looked in horror at the fox in pain on the floor.

"Tiger what hap...oh my god!" Crunch watched and backed away as the right half of my back started to swell up before a wing burst out.

"AAAHHH IT FUCKING HURTS!..." the fur on my right arm started to change into a dark gray colour.

Leaning down towards me Crunch reached out for me. "T...Tiger?"

3 red spikes shoot out of my shoulder as I scream in pain. Standing there feeling helpless Crunch turns around and closes his eyes waiting for it to stop.

My face started to change, growling as the right side of my face changing dark gray too and my teeth getting longer and sharper I just close my eyes and fall to the floor.

The screaming ended and Crunch opened his eyes and tuned back round only to see something in the corner of the room growling.

"Tiger?" walking slowly towards the creature, Crunch stopped when ca red eye looked at him.

"*Growl*...get away from me!" Crunch shook his head and continued to walk towards me. "Crunch stay away from me!" Walking closer to me, I growls and lunge at him but missing him, watching this Crunch grabbed me and held me in a hug as tears filled my eyes.

"Crunch...why?"

"Tiger its ok I'm here for you"

Crying into his chest trying my best to get words out.

"Look at me Crunch, I'm a fucking demon...and demons only cause pain so please leave me n..." Before I could finish what I was saying Crunch had placed a finger on my mouth.

"Tiger, demon or not I still love you and nothing is ever going to change that". Nuzzling me he smiles and looked into my right ice blue eye and my left red demon eye "anyway you look a bit sexy as a demon"

Hearing this made me blush and giggle so I liked his nose before kissing him.


	14. X-1

**It Started With Toast**- Chapter X-1

**WARNING: **Yiff, Non-canon

**Disclaimer: **still don't own

Lying next to my bundle of fur. Waking up, Crunch looked down to the young fox happily nuzzling into his chest.

"Well aren't you in a happy mood today" placing his hand onto my head and ruffled my head fur.

" Well why shouldn't I be, I'm laying in bed next to my big muscled Bandicoot" wriggling up the bed I placed my lips onto his.

Crunch was the one to make the move, sliding his tongue into my maw and with his right hand started to rubs my cheek. Smiling to myself I started to fight his tongue with mine...losing to him of course.

Ending the kiss, I wimpered in disappointment that the kiss ended, Crunch moved his metal hand to the back of my right ear and started to scratch it softly.

Shivering from pleasure as Crunch scratched my favourite spot, murring as he was doing this.

"Heh someone's enjoying this" giggling to myself I got a tingle down my chest and to my sheath.

Smiling, I could feel a bulge coming from the bottom of Crunch.

"I think something needs some attention too don't you think so?"

Placing my lips onto Crunch's, with my left paw I move it under the covers and placed it on his crotch and rubbed. Hearing a groan come from Crunch made me want to make him moan more.

"Ohhhh Tiger stop... You're... You're making me horny" looking up at him I grinned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing hehe"

Feeling a shiver as I got a metal hand shoved into my boxers.

"Hey?!...No fair that's really cold!" Grinning Crunch started to rub my sheath slowly. Murring I hooked one of my claws on the rim of his boxers and started to move them down.

Feeling a sudden coldness he stopped rubbing my sheath and placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed me. Fighting his tongue again, I could feel his legs moving about as he kicked off his boxers. Blushing I could feel his 9 inch cock pressed against my paw, grinning I gripped it I started to stroke his length causing him to moan.

"Oh fuck... Tiger keep this up and I'll fuck you so hard you will be in A&E for months.

Smiling I started to stroke faster, Crunch had started to hump into my paw. Feeling him start to pre cum I stopped and licked my paw.

"Heh you taste good." Look down at him I blushed and froze for a bit before my head was lifted back up by Crunch's hand under my chin

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush you into something you don't want to do."

Looking into his eyes I nodded slowly. Lifting me up out of the bed he placed me onto the floor next to it and threw the covers off exposing his now nude (not to mention drop down fucking sexy body) out into the open. Sitting back down onto the bed spreading his legs apart his cock still hard and proud.

Crawling up to him I stopped just inches away from his cock. Looking up at him and looked into his eyes, he nodded and that's when I stuck my tongue out licking the side of his hard shaft. Watching me licking him, Crunch wondered how he had caught this little fox to be his boyfriend. Suddenly he felt warmth engulf his cock as I started to bob up and down taking it all into my maww.

"Fuck Tiger you're so good at this." Moaning Crunch had his tongue hanging out and placed his metal hand on the back of my head. Listening to him moaning I picked up my pace, using my free hand I started to jack him off as well.

Ruining the fun Crunch had grabbed hold of my head and lifted my head off his cock and kissed me. I wimpered and looked disappointed, I was so looking forward to making him cum. Grinning evilly an idea came into my head.

"I want to take you in my ass." Opening his eye wide Crunch smiled and licked my nose

"Are you sure about that, I don't want to brag but I am quite big"

Rolling my eyes I gripped his cock and squeezed it tightly. Giving in Crunch got up off the bed and picked me up from behind. Giggling I felt him lift up my three tails, pull off my boxer shorts and rub the head of his cock along my ass.

"Awww don't tease babe its not fair when you do that" I gave him the puppy eyes and he gave in, heheh that always works.

"You ready for this fuzzball? Because I'm ready."

Nodding slowly he got hold of me and moved forward slowly pushing the head in.

"Oh fuck!" Moaning from the mix of pain and pleasure as Crunch slowly made his way in inch after inch.

"Fuck your tight, Tiger" clenching his teeth together he had only pushed 3 inches in and we both were loving every second of it. I could feel all 7 inches of my fox hood come out from my sheath and hard as nails waiting for release.

"Please Crunch ***pant*** don't stop" hearing this Crunch shoved the rest of his cock in and kept it there but my god did it hurt.

"I'm so fucking horny right now Tiger, you really want to do it?" I noticed that he had stopped and looked it him to have him look back at me with a cute look that showed me how much he didn't want to hurt me.

"Don't just stand there looking hot, fuck me you beast!"

Grinning he pulled himself out all the way so the head was the only thing left in then thust back in making me moan loudly. After a while of doing this he started to pick up speed and as for me I used a free hand and started to jack my self off, all the pain was now pleasure.

"Crunch...(pant)...go...harder...and...(pant)... faster"

I felt him lean onto my back and wrap his arms around me, thrusting fast and hard.

"God...fuck Tiger...I'm getting close!" I could tell he was by how tightly he was gripping onto me and how hard he was smashing into my ass. "I'm gonna...FFUUUCCCKKK!" holding me tight he thrust hard into me, I could feel his cock stiffen up and pulse as he started to fill my virgin ass of his hot seed. It felt like ten minutes I was being filled by his cum. I couldn't take it anymore still jacking myself off I lost it and for a strange reason I howled as I blew my load onto the bed making my ass tighten around Crunch's cock sending him over the edge again.

I knew when he had started to calm down as his body weight increased on my back causing us both to collapse onto the bed.

"That was fucking amazing" Crunch was out of breath and now resting on me, I smiled and licked his nose.

"Next time go faster or I get to fuck you hard." Ruffling my hair fur he just smiled.

Out of nowhere both of us perked our ears up to a moaning noise coming from just outside our room.

"Oh Shit!" Crunch got up, still nude and ran to the door, threw it open to reviling Tiny standing there holding his cock covered in his cum.

"What the fuck are you doing here Tiny!?" Looking up at Crunch, Tiny blushed and tried to cover himself up.

"Err Tiny no watch you have sex" acting innocent. Folding his arms Crunch grinned at him.

" Hey Tiger, I think we just found an admirer and a helper."


	15. Chapter 13

It Started With Toast – Chapter 13

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Waking up I lift up my sleepy head, looking towards the door my eyesight still blurry I saw the figure of someone, the colours of them I didn't recognise.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" My eyes came back into focus just as the figure moved away. "Who or what was that?" Looking to my left to see the bed next to me empty "huh where has Crunch gone?" Getting out of the bed I walk over to where I had thrown my clothes onto the floor, picking them up I start to put them on.  
While I was doing this I could feel someone watching me again. Putting on my new jacket I turned around and my wing hit a picture that was on a small table knocking it to the floor "hehehe my bad"  
I was walking out of the room; I could hear Ripper Roo playing on the Dance Mats and Dingodile singing…..he was murdering a good song yet again _  
"My god why can't he at least learn to sing!"

*****

"So he's been cheating on Crunch with Crash now has he?" Cortex was looking out of the window in the main control room down at the earth.  
"Yes and it seems that he's also changed back into his real form, that's why he's been in his room all these past days." The cloaked stranger walked right up to Cortex and held up a pendent of a demon fox with one angel wing and one demon wing.  
Cortex looked at it and smiled.  
"So Aku Aku gave that to him…..humm makes me wonder if I can trust him anymore." The stranger just laughed and put the pendent away.  
"Well I have been watching him ever since he joined and personally you can trust me more."  
Looking at the stranger Cortex saw him grin, his hood covered most of his face so Cortex never actually knew what this guy looked like apart from the fact he was also a Bandicoot.  
"And what makes you think I can trust another Bandicoot humm?"  
Grinning the stranger looked at him with one blue eye and one green eye.  
"You trust Crunch, why can't you trust me? Believe me I won't disappoint you Dr Neo Cortex."

*****

Walking into the showers, after a workout with Tiny, Crunch was thinking to himself. While closing his locker door, standing in the nude he noticed a hooded figure walk slowly past the shower's entrance.  
"Huh? Who was that? It can't be Tiger he has a wing." Thinking nothing of it Crunch walked to a shower and turned it on, at the same time Tiny had walked in and spotted Crunch.  
"Tiny see stranger walk down corridor." Hearing this Crunch knew he wasn't just seeing things.  
"You saw him too Tiny? Then I get the feeling something is up" Tiny looked up.  
"The ceiling is up not a stranger"

*****

*Many hours later*

I was sitting in the library with Crunch thinking about something.  
"Crunch babe, I have a confession to make, ever since I joined the team 1 year ago it feels like someone has been always watching me." Crunch just looked at me then smiled and pulled me into a hug.  
"Well Tiger your not the only one as most of the group have seen some cloaked stranger yet however the only one who hasn't is Cortex." Feeling glad that I wasn't going mad I gave Crunch a kiss before walking out of the room to go see Cortex.  
Standing up Crunch walked to the window and looked out of it. "I wonder when I have to use the next mask?" saying this something made his fur stand up and his ears perk up. Turning quickly around Crunch spotted the same hooded stranger sitting in Tigers chair. "Get the hell out of my boyfriends chair NOW!"  
Grinning the stranger just looked at him with his different coloured eyes.  
"That's not very nice now is it Crunch" Crunch just looked at him scared and started to back off before getting a familiar scent.  
"I know that smell it's…a Bandicoot smell!"  
The stranger just stood up and walked right up to Crunch, looking into his eyes crunch got this strange warm feeling and couldn't look away. Smiling the stranger stroked Crunch's left cheek.  
Hitting the hand away Crunch backed off growling "you're one fucked up person if you think I'm gonna cheat on Tiger with you!"  
"Hahahahaha you will come to learn what he really is my good friend" the stranger walked out of the room laughing to himself. Crunch just stood there scared and confused about what just happened.


	16. Chapter 14

It Started With Toast – Chapter 14

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

"You sure that your going to be ok?" Crunch was looking at me with the puppy eyes look trying to stop me going on a short break down to the Earth.  
"Yes Crunch I'm going to be ok I'm only going for a week what is the worst that could happen?" saying this I threw a bag into my ship and gave Crunch a hug. None of us had spotted the hooded stranger sitting on a crate in the corner grinning.  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know Tiger heheheheh" talking to himself quietly so me an Crunch didn't know he was even in the room.  
Jumping into my ship the main doors opened, I waved at Crunch just as my ship flew out of then station. Crunch hadn't noticed Cortex walk up to him.  
"He's a strong DemonFox I'm sure he will be ok" Crunch looked at him and smiled. "Onto other matters, it shouldn't be long now before you have to use Wawa the water elemental." Watching the hooded stranger stand up and walk up next to Cortex, Crunch got the same warm feeling again.  
"Cortex will you please tell us who this guy is" Shaking his head Cortex just smiled.  
"No Crunch he will say when he is ready, anyway I hope you don't fail me this time as the only other bandicoot who could use the masks was Kai and he's been missing for over 5 years now." Crunch looked confused as Cortex walked out of the room.  
Still standing there the hooded stranger just grinned.  
"You're Kai aren't you? Is that why we won't be told your name?" Still grinning he shook his head and started to walk out of the room.  
"If I was why would Cortex have made you?"  
Laughing to himself the stranger walked out and down the corridor, poor Crunch standing on his own more confused than ever.

*****

After I had unpacked my stuff at Reko's house I decided to go for a little walk.  
"humm this place looks familiar for some strange reason" I was walking through a forest of some sort, it had a horror sort of feel to it, I mean the trees had no leaves, it was night time, there was a full moon and the ground level was covered in fog, it was quite scary being there yet fun and exciting too.  
My ears perked up to the sound of oncoming footsteps and growling noises. Trying my best to look ahead I only was able to make out a moving shape. As it got closer I was able to make out more details like they were male had longish black hair, well muscled and had dark goldy-brown fur. Grinning to myself I knew this was a bandicoot running my way.  
"I'm sorry sis I didn't know" his voice was deep and sounded out of breath. Looking behind him I spotted another shape before it faded away. I stepped to the side as the bandicoot ran past me, looking at me for a split second and carried on running.  
Smiling to myself I knew what time of the year it was.  
"Right if that was Creep running in a hurry so she must be here in a min." me saying that couldn't have been any better as that moment I saw a Werecoot come running, growling and wearing a ripped black top and trousers with her black hair flowing in time with each step.  
Running past me she looked at me, being nice I just smiled and said "Hi Ash", while still running I got a "Hi Tiger" back as my reply.  
Running ahead a bit more she stopped and looked at me before walking back to me. Walking right up to me she poked and walked around me getting a good look at me.  
"Tiger, is that you?" I couldn't keep it in I just burst out laughing. Quite a bit away Creep's ears perked up and listened to me laughing before slowly walking back to where he had seen me.  
"*Still laughing* Yes Ash it is me, long time no see " Ash had changed back to normal and hugged me before rubbing her fist on the top of my head.  
"Yeh just a bit too long you little furry bugger." Standing there Creep looked confuse and scratched his head.  
"Ok can someone tell me what's just happened?"

*****

"Are you sure this is safe?" Holding a shotgun, Crunch was watching Pinstripe throw different types of guns across the room.  
"Yeh I do this all the time and nothing have ever gone"….BANG! One of the guns went off shooting and smashing a vase that was on a table.  
"Heh…..there is always a first" running and picking up all of the guns before walking back and putting each one away. "Let's hope that Cortex didn't hear that."  
Crunch handed him the shotgun before walking out of Pinstripe's room.  
Talking to himself Crunch was thinking about the hooded stranger and wondering if he could be shot dead. Walking past a window Crunch looked down at the Earth and remembered me.  
"Humm I wonder what Tiger is up to?" At that moment Crunch had that feeling for the 3rd time and heard someone laugh behind him.  
"He's probably sleeping with Crash right now unless they are having fun." Growling Crunch turned around and brought his fist up ready to punch him.  
"Don't you ever talk about Tiger like that!" There was some haziness in Crunch's voice as he though, what if it was true?  
"Humph your not gonna hurt me are you, I know he will do that and so do you." Grinning the stranger watched as Crunch punched him at full force right in his face. Flying across the room and hitting the wall with such force it made a crack.  
"Ahhh you fucking asshole!" holding his face he stood up, his hood had fallen off revealing his face.  
Removing his hand Crunch was able to get a good look at him. His hair was medium length and was light blue with dark blue tips which was covering his different coloured eyes. His right ear with a single red stud in it and the left with a speaker and microphone.  
Looking pissed the stranger made an icicle appear in his right hand. "I'll fucking kill you!" Just before he could throw it Cortex walked down the corridor and spotted them both.  
"What is going on here?" Both of them looked at Cortex before the stranger grinned.  
"Nothing Cortex I was just introducing myself to Crunch that's all" The icicle disappeared and Crunch gave the stranger a look, noticing his fur was a white light blue mix and some of it was a whitey gray colour.  
"Ah very well then if your introducing to Crunch you might as well tell everyone." Nodding the stranger walked past Crunch grinning again.  
"Oh and the name is Kai Bandicoot and u best remember it."  
Growling Crunch just walked past Cortex pushing him out of the way.  
"What in the world has rattled his cage?"


	17. Chapter 15

It Started With Toast – Chapter 15

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Looking up at the ceiling, Crunch was lonely as I wasn't there in bed next to him.  
"I miss you babe…please come back safely Tiger."  
Just outside the room Kai was listening in on Crunch and waited for his moment to strike. Soon after a while he heard Crunch start crying and knew this was the time to strike.  
Knocking on the door gently Kai popped his head in and was looked back by Crunch.  
"What do you want?" Kai walked in looking a bit sleepy trying to act like this wasn't his plan.  
"I hope you intend to shut up crying as its keeping everyone awake" dropping his ears, Crunch just looked at the ground.  
"I…I'm sorry Kai. I'll try to keep it down." Rolling his eyes Kai walked up to him and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"If…if you want you can talk to me about it, don't worry I won't judge you." Letting a small smile out gave Crunch the feeling again and was confused as to why only Kai gave that to him.  
"It's ok Kai; I'm just missing Tiger…even if it has only been one day." What Crunch did next made Kai's heart stop due to shock. He had leaned out of the bed and hugged Kai. Many things were going through Kai's mind like "What the hell has just happened!"

*****

"So have I missed much while being away for over one year? Sitting on the sofa in the living room, Ash was sitting in an armchair and Creep was raiding the kitchen.  
"You haven't missed much really just Creep pissing me off when I'm on…..that time of year." We both laughed as then I heard a smash coming from the kitchen.  
"Hey I didn't know ok and the smashing noise was just a plate…..sorry."  
Growling under my breath I looked at Ash who was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Ash….can I kill him yet?" she couldn't contain it anymore she just burst out laughing and I just sat there with a mood on.  
"Come on Tiger where is your sense of humour?"  
Looking at her I just rolled my eyes and let out a good hearty chuckle.  
"Ok Ash I give in it was kind of funny" looking towards the kitchen seeing if I could spot Creep "and you best clean up the mess in there" Hearing glass being moved, me and Ash looked at each other before getting up and walking to the door to see Creep on his hands and knees cleaning up.  
"Hey Creep if you want you can wear a maid's outfit" still laughing at him Ash threw the outfit at him. Creep just growls and kicked it back at us.  
"I'm not wearing that!" both me and Ash looked at each other and grinned.  
"PILE ON!"

*****

Standing at the window Kai was still trying to forget what had happened the night before when Crunch hugged him.  
"Note to self, never let him do that again."  
Shuddering he made an ice cream appear in his left hand and Started to eat it "He he Wumpa fruit flavour yummy." Smiling to himself he turned around and was just about to lick it before something grabbed his hand and pushed the ice cream in his face.  
"You're supposed to eat it not wear it as a face pack" that was followed by a laugh. Growling Kai recognised the voice and knew who ruined his treat.  
"NINA! I was fucking enjoying that you little shit!" Still laughing Nina ran out of the room and down the corridor. "I'll deal with her later." After wiping his clean he was still growling to himself and walked over to a chair and sat in it looking bored. Walking past Crunch noticed Kai and though he should thank him for last night. Walking in Kai looked up at him scowling.  
"Err…Kai…I want…to thank you for…last night." Walking over to him Kai just stood up and smiled.  
"Crunch it was nothing really but you were crying quite loud." Blushing Crunch smiled and pulled Kai into a hug. Yet again Kai was shocked but gave in and wrapped his arms around Crunch and hugged back.  
"Thank you Kai." Smiling Crunch pulled away and his nose touched Kai's making them both blush.  
"Err…heh sorry Kai" What happened next made Kai blush madly; Crunch had leaned in and placed his lips onto Kai's still holding him in a hug.  
Many things were going through his head but the main one was what Crunch had said to him a while back.  
"*flashback* you are one fucked up person if you think I'm going to cheat on Tiger!"  
Kai pulled out of the kiss, Crunch looked at him confused.  
"Crunch what are you doing? What happened to you never going to cheat on Tiger?" backing off from Crunch Kai fell back into the chair.  
"Kai…I…I'm sorry" running out of the room crying, Kai felt confused about what just happened.  
"Hey Crunch what's wrong?" Kai heard Nina's voice before she walked in "what did you do? Crunch doesn't normally cry that easily." Kai just shook his head and dropped his ears.  
"Nothing Nina he's just really missing Tiger." Looking out of the window Kai felt something in him sink deep down low. At the same time back on the earth I got a sudden pain in my chest and thought Crunch must be missing me.


	18. Chapter 16

It Started With Toast – Chapter 16

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Crunch was fast asleep, still crying about the event that not long ago happened. He was woken up by a loud army sergent style voice.  
"Crying like a big girl, that's not how we taught you soldier!" Practically jumping out of the bed Crunch looked around at who had woke him up.  
"Ahh what the hell?" Looking towards the wardrobe Crunch noticed a blue mask watching him.  
"Wake up soldier and give me 20!" Crunch just looked confused but did what he was told. Dropping on the floor he started to do push ups, while on his 11th push up he looked up at the mask.  
"Who are you? The mask just floated down next to him and shouted down his ear in the same style voice.  
"Don't ask questions soldier but the name is Wawa the water elemental." Crunch was wondering what type of battle Wawa had in stall for Crash, standing up after he finished the 20th push up he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"So what do you have as a plan to deal with Crash Bandicoot?" Scowling at Crunch, Wawa floated and hit him on the head.  
"What did I say soldier, don't ask questions!" Crunch just growled and walked over to the wardrobe and put some trousers on.  
Watching from the door, which was slightly ajar, Kai grinned and walked away laughing to himself.

*****

I woke up to someone knocking on the door.  
"Who would come here and at this time?" Grumbling I dragged myself out of the bed and to the front and slowly opened the door.  
"Hey Tiger…..oh….heheh your kinda….nude" looking down I blushed and covered myself up. Taking a step back I allowed the teenage Tiger girl in.  
"Sorry Charo just take a seat and I'll go get changed" blushing I ran upstairs and practically jumped into the wardrobe. After getting changed I ran back downstairs.  
Giggling Charo just watched as I fell down the last 5 steps. "Ouch _" walking into the living room rubbing my nose Charo laughing I just growled at her and sat down.  
"So how's you Tiger?" Grinning she was eating on one of the cookies out of the jar that was on the table.  
Taking one myself I threw it whole into my maw.  
"I'm good just missing….someone" Thinking to myself, no one knew I had a boyfriend and that I was also on Dr Neo Cortex's team. Looking at me Charo saw that my expression had dropped.  
"Missing who Tiger?" The only thing that I could think of was "Shit what do I say or do now?"  
"Err sorry Charo I was thinking of something else." Grinning she had caught up to what was wrong.  
"Ohhhh…you have a boyfriend don't you?" Looking at her I blushed madly and shook my head.  
"N….n..no I don't know what your on about?" He could not have rang at the worst time. Reaching for my phone, Charo grabbed it first and answered it.  
"Hello this is Tiger's phone how may I help?" Opening my eyes wide I pounced onto her trying to get the phone.  
"Err is Tiger there it's his boyfriend Crunch" I heard him say every word of that and turned mega red, ripping it out of her hand I answered back.  
"Hey babe sorry about that but could you ring me later, love you bye." Hanging up, Crunch on the other line looked at the phone confused.  
I looked up to see Charo grinning evilly at me as I went so red I could have had steam coming out of my ears.  
"So….you DO have a boyfriend and he's called Crunch hummm….what is he like in bed?" looking at he in shock I threw a cookie at her face.  
"CHARO! You just don't ask that kind of thing!"  
Laughing she threw a cookie back at me.  
"Hey I was just asking hahahaha." Picking up the cookie jar I start to throw them all out and at her.  
"Yes I have a boyfriend let's just leave it at that ok?"  
Throwing some of them back, Charo laughed and threw the jar itself at my head.  
"Ahh!" ducking out of the way, the jar flew over my head; I was expecting to hear a smashing noise when it hit the floor.  
Turning my head I looked at the reason I didn't hear the jar smash on the floor, to see a Bat wearing black shorts with 3 green stripes on them and his orange hair that covered his purple eyes with the jar in his hands.

"I leave you for a small amount of time and you're throwing jars around." Dropping my ears I gave my brother the puppy eyes.  
"Sorry Reko I didn't expect you to be back so soon."  
Rolling his eyes (well I think he did) Reko put the jar down and walked upstairs.  
"You two just behave down there" he shouted back at us.  
Giggling I was then suddenly watching the floor come rushing towards me as I was pushed off the sofa and landed on my nose.  
"Ouch" looking at Charo I growled loudly as some blood started to drip from my nose. Dropping her ears she got up and fetched a tissue.  
I noticed an orange glow go past the window that was being reflected in a mirror.  
Huh?" what was that?" Standing up I walked slowly to the front door, the blood still dripping from my nose and onto the wood floor. I could hear Charo moving things in the kitchen searching for the tissues.  
Standing at the door I opened it slowly, a small pool of blood has started to form by my feet. Looking around I noticed the orange glow to my left and could smell burning, I walked one step forward when everything went black.

Holding a box of tissues, Charo walked into the living room and noticed that I wasn't there.  
"Tiger….. You there?" looking down she noticed the blood trail and started to follow it. "Err….Tiger?" walking towards the front door she noticed a small pool of blood and my feet near it, she walked a few more steps before screaming loudly.


	19. Chapter 17

It Started With Toast – Chapter 17

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

"Humm I wonder if he is still here?" Walking up and down the main control room, Kai was remembering something that Dr Neo Cortex was secretly hiding away from everyone. "Time to go see the doctor's play thing." Grinning to himself Kai walked out of the room and towards mine and Crunch's room.  
Walking down the corridor too Tiny noticed Kai and something clicked in his mind.  
"Tiny remember you!" Kai's ears perked up and he turned his head to face Tiny. "You bad bandicoot misused your powers!"  
"Hahaha Tiny you don't know anything or what I am capable of." Grinning Kai walked away leaving Tiny confused and angry.

Opening the bedroom door slightly, peeping in to make sure Crunch wasn't there.  
"Perfect he's not in." Walking in he closed the door behind him and locked it then walked to the center of the room. "Heh, computer safety system D.T, unlock the room NOW!" There was silence and then the beds started to shake before moving apart and then the floor opened up reveling a lift.  
"…..I forgot it took forever to show up…" walking forwards Kai stepped into the lift and said "D.T" the lift came into life and the doors closed before the lift slowly started disappearing into the floor. Leaning on the back of the lift, Kai closed his eyes and waited for it to reach the place that was off limits and has been forgotten for 6 years.

"Floor D.T" was said from the speaker in the lift. Kai opened his eyes and watched as the doors opened. Stepping out he looked around, he could see broken jars and test tubes covered in thick layers of dust.  
"Shit, Cortex really did forget about this place" walking a few more steps, Kai got this feeling that someone or something was watching him. Walking up to a big tank he jumped out of his skin when a hand punched the glass. "Ahhhhhh fucking hell!"  
He could hear a low growling noise coming from the tank when he heard a voice that sounded exactly like mine speak.  
"Computer D.T tank lights on"  
Kai watched as the liquid in the tank glowed green as the lights came on and saw half a demon fox floating in it looking back at him with both of his red demon eyes.

"It's been a while Tiger" the fox inside the tank just grinned.  
"Don't even think about getting me mixed up with my brother." Kai just laughed and tapped on the glass. The fox started to growl suddenly. "6 years….6 WHOLE FUCKING YEARS! I have been down here and forgotten about for 6 fucking years AND! Then I find out that my fucking brother has joined the team!  
Kai just looked away and dropped his ears.  
"Err yeh sadly but that can be used to your advantage and you could get out of there."

Punching the glass again, Tiger just growled.  
"I don't know if you have forgotten but I don't have any legs but… I guess we could use my brother to finish me off." They both laughed when Tiger started to make a small figure of me and then crush it. "I'll kill that bastered who sliced me in half!" Kai nodded and walked over to the lift and grinned to himself.  
"Tiger, I'll enjoy making BOTH your lives hell."


	20. Chapter 18

It Started With Toast – Chapter 18

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

My nose twitched to the scent of burning.  
"Ohhh" slowly opening my eyes I looked up at the wooden ceiling of my room.  
"Hey Flame he's ok" I could hear Charo's voice coming from my left; I felt a hand move under my head and lifted it up. I got a deep voice coming from my right.  
"Charo I thought Foxes were meant to have good balance not slip on their own blood." I wanted to growl but my head hurt that badly I couldn't. "Drink this it should help hopefully" I have no idea what Flame had made but my god did it taste horrible.  
"…eh….I'm gonna vom" moving to my left I saw that Charo was holding a bucket…and at a good time too , I threw my head in and brought back up what ever Flame had given to me.  
"…..OK THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'M MAKING THAT!" Giggling Charo handed me a tissue so I could wipe my mouth with it.  
"Hey it's not our fault if every person you have had try that crap, throw it all back up, maybe next time Flame you should make it taste nice instead." Putting my head back down I heard Flame growl next to me.  
"Ohh please you two shut up my head is still pounding." Leaning up I shook my head and looked at Flame. I blushed when I first looked at him as he was well muscled and built, it reminded me of Crunch. His fur was brown and he had a nose ring and his left ear and a ring in it too. Leaning over to him I kissed him on his cheek. "It's the thought that counts, thanks Flame, right everyone out of the way I have to pee." Getting out of the bed I made my way to the bathroom.  
Flame was in the same position and had not moved one bit even his facial expression didn't change. Chrao looked at him and knew why he was like this.  
"Err….Flame….Don't even think about getting made, Tiger can't help it as he's Bi, so just smile and wave." Grumbling Flame stood up and just folded his arms and leaned against the wall.  
There was a flushing noise coming from the bathroom which was followed by a sigh of relief as I walked back into the room. Looking at both Charo and Flame I dropped my ears.  
"Well isn't this a wonderful mood to come back to…"

*****

Walking around, Crunch didn't look impressed; he was at some water station and it was pouring with rain.  
"…And we are here why?" Wawa just floated over and hit him on the head again.  
"What did I say soldier! No asking questions!"  
Growling Crunch stood at the edge of the roof. Getting annoyed he turned around and took one step forward, the rain and the metal roof caused him to slip backwards and off the roof.  
"Ahhhh ffuuuccckkk!" Wawa turned around and watched Crunch fall off and land into the water below.  
Trying to swim upwards, Crunch was struggling as there was a strong current pulling him down. Feeling all his energy flow out of him his body went limp and slowly closed his eyes.

*****

Cortex was working on a pair of mechanical wings and legs combo. Not noticing Kai walking in he dropped a hammer on his left foot when Kai spoke suddenly.  
"Well well Cortex I hope that is for Tiger."  
Kai was grinning to himself; Cortex just turned around and looked confused.  
"What are you on about? Tiger doesn't need these." Kai looked at him and gave him the death stare.  
"You know who I am on about" Cortex looked at him and thought for a second when he remembered the beast hidden below.  
"Wait…you went down there...No for god sake no, if Dark Tiger ever got out it would, firstly ruin my plans, secondly he would kill me and maybe try to take over or destroy the world and lastly….wait…he isn't?" Kai grinned and nodded.  
"Yes Cortex, your Hellish Dark Demon Fox down below is not only called Dark Tiger but he is also Tiger's Twin brother!"

At that exact moment the TV monitor started to go all funny and gave off static before a view of the tank was shown from one of the cameras just outside Tiger's tank. It moved slowly to the right and Cortex went cold as Dark Tiger came into view.  
"Hello Doctor, It's been a while" Cortex turned to look at Kai and started to panic when he saw that he wasn't there. Seeing this he ran to the door and tried to open it but failed as it was suddenly locked.  
"No…NO FOR GOD SAKE NOOOO…."  
Dark Tiger just grinned and laughed.


	21. Chapter 19

It Started With Toast – Chapter 19

WARNING – this story is going to contain romance between two male characters so if you don't like this kind of stuff please don't read but if you couldn't care about this stuff feel free to read on.

Floating in his tank with his arms crossed, Dark Tiger was thinking up a plan of what he could use me for. His ears perked up and he turned around to see Kai standing there clapping.  
"What do you want Kai?"  
Grinning Kai just moved to the side reviling the wings and legs combo Cortex was working on. Dark Tiger's eyes just lit up and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Heh heh heh you shouldn't have" grinning Dark Tiger tried to reached out for it when his hand touched the glass, feeling the glass he growled loudly. "Fucking glass!" He started punching the glass making it crack a bit.  
"Keep that up and Cortex will surely pump toxic acids into the pipes connected to you which will kill you".  
Hearing this Dark Tiger stopped and growled at Kai.  
"I want to get out of here how hard is it just to give me that?" Kai shook his head and left the room. Dropping his ears Dark Tiger whimpered and looked at a picture that was nearby and covered in a thick layer of dust. "Sigh…why must I have fight with him why can't it be like when we were cubs?" Looking at his reflection in the glass it answered his question.  
"What and after he sliced you in half...your pathetic." Dark Tiger floated to the floor of his tank and curled up and closed his eyes.

*****

For some reason the weather here has become dead horrible, it hasn't stopped raining for a week now. Looking out of the window in my brother's room I was bored and decided to do some searching. I walked over to Reko's bed and I noticed that one of the floor boards was slightly out of place, so I leaned down and used my claws to loosen it before picking it up.  
"Humm that's strange, why is this here?" I spotted a small box, reaching down I picked it up and was about to open it when…..a spider crawled onto my hand. "Ahh a spider!" Dropping the box I started to wave my hand about to get the spider off "eww get off me".  
Finally the spider flew off my hand and landed near the window before crawling out of it. Looking back at the box I noticed that a small picture had fallen out of it, picking it up I looked at it hard. "Who's that?"  
Walking out of the room, growling I went to find Reko.  
Reko was standing at the back door watching the rain when he heard someone stomping their feet and growling.  
"Sigh, what's wrong with him now?" Picking up a bobble he put his hair into a ponytail at the exact moment when I stormed in.  
"REKO! EXPLAIN THIS NOW!" I threw the photo at him.  
Catching it he looked at it and growled.  
"Where did you get this!?"  
"Your room just and answer my question!" Looking into my eyes, Reko knew the time had come.  
"Sigh ok Tiger… we better sit down." Walking past me and made a gesture meaning for me follow him. Sitting down he held up the photo for me to see.  
"So Reko, who is the other cub as I recognise myself in it?" Reko dropped his ears and sighed.  
"Tiger you have known me all your life and known me to be your brother…well…" I just looked at him confused. "I was told to look after you when you were very young before… your parents were killed in the house fire."  
My ears heard every word hand I dropped them and started to whimper.  
"Tiger… I'm not your brother and never was." Reko pointed to the other fox cub with red hair. "He is your twin brother…two little fox cubs who lost their parents and all alone, little Tiger DemonFox and…" I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Reko how could you keep this from me all these years….where's my brother?" Reko looked at me confused.  
"Who? Drake?" It was my turn to look confused.  
"Who's Drake?" Reko let out a small giggle.  
"That's your twin brother Drake DemonFox and I… don't know, he went missing years ago and well… last thing I heard about him was that someone came along and sliced him in half then some doctor took his body."  
When Reko said that last part it made the fur on the back of my neck stand up. I stood up and ran towards the front door.  
"I'm sorry Reko I need to go out for a bit." Saying this I ran out of the house and into the woods, the rain still pouring down.  
Reko just sat there looking at the photo.  
"Drake…please…forgive me…"

*****

All I could do was to keep running, I didn't care that I was drenched by the rain all I had in my head was one image play itself over and over again. The time I sliced that other fox in half.  
I stopped running and was standing at the entrance to a water station.  
"Could it be… that I killed my own brother?" I shook my head at the thought when I felt a presence come from behind me.  
"Babe?" I turned around slowly and came face to face with a water Crunch.  
"Crunch, is that you?" smiling Crunch nodded. "Crunch you're… taller and a bit bigger and seem to be made out of water." I just giggled and Crunch threw a water bomb at me. "Eww ok ok sorry babe".  
"You better be Tige as I had to drown to become like this" Dropping my ears I just stood on my tiptoes and gave crunch a quick kiss, it felt strange as he was made out of water.  
I turned around and looked up into the sky, letting the rain hit my face and wondered if Drake was still alive.


End file.
